


Reality

by Bonnielrl



Category: Football RDF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnielrl/pseuds/Bonnielrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很短很短很短的小虐文。<br/>随着他们俩(？)的婚期临近，还是在此祝他们幸福。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

"我们结婚的话，你愿意吗？"

等不到回应，Mats有些失望地睁眼看着怀里的人，发现他已经睡着了。

你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人。即使他的破绽那么明显——他红透了的脸颊，还有他如鼓的心跳。

****** ******

四周都充斥着幸福而热烈的阳光味道。就像Bene的笑。Mats穿一身帅气西装，领带打成Bene最喜欢的样式，坐在草地上的白色藤编椅上——他甚至不是伴郎。

事实上，他尽可能的远离当下这场婚礼的一切。即使婚礼的主人，是他最无法远离的人。

台上Bene一直在微笑，眼底却似乎闪动着泪光——他是今天最幸福的人吧，宾客们都这么想。Bene眼里新娘的身影渐渐模糊，他突然走神了，微微偏过头，看到那人目光深邃一直看着他， 耳边神父的主持词也越来越遥远，只听见Mats的声音:"你愿意吗？"

我们结婚的话，你愿意吗？

Mats没有想到Bene会突然转头看向自己。

然后他看到Bene盯着他，说:"我愿意。"

我愿意。

**Author's Note:**

> 现实是什么呢。
> 
> 最后他们和各自的女友结婚了。


End file.
